Go Doo Shim
Profile *'Name:' 고두심 / Ko Doo Shim (Go Du Sim) *'Profession:' Actress *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Jeju, Jeju Province, South Korea *'Height:' 161cm *'Star sign:' Gemini *'Blood type:' A TV Shows *When the Camellia Blooms (KBS2, 2019) *Tale of Fairy (tvN, 2018) *My Mister (tvN, 2018) *Our Gab Soon (SBS, 2016) *Dear My Friends (tvN, 2016) *The Eccentric Daughter-in-Law (KBS2, 2015) *All About My Mom (KBS2, 2015) *High Society (SBS, 2015) *Drama Festival 2014 - Old Goodbye (MBC, 2014) *The Legend of the Witch (MBC, 2014) *Mother's Garden (MBC, 2014) *One Warm Word (SBS, 2013) *Marry Him If You Dare (KBS2, 2013) *Gu Am Heo Joon (MBC, 2013) *Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013) *Immortal Classic (Channel A, 2012) *If Tomorrow Comes (SBS, 2011) *The Peak (MBC, 2011) *Sparkling (MBC, 2011) *Please Marry Me (KBS2, 2010) *Merchant Kim Man Deok (KBS1, 2010) *Enjoy Life (MBC, 2009) *Swallow the Sun (SBS, 2009) *Choon Ja's Happy Events (MBC, 2008) *Aster (쑥부쟁이) (MBC, 2008) *Kaikyo (NHK, 2007) *Kimcheed Radish Cubes (MBC, 2007) *KBS HDTV Feature A Dwarf Launches a Small Ball (KBS1, 2007) *Blissful Woman (KBS2, 2007) *KBS HDTV Feature Deungsinbul (KBS1, 2006) *The Snow Queen (KBS2, 2006) *How Much Love (MBC, 2006) *Seoul 1945 (KBS1, 2006) *The Youth in Bare Foot (MBC, 2005) *Best Mother (SBS, 2005) *Han River Ballad (MBC, 2004) *You are a Star (KBS1, 2004) *More Beautiful Than a Flower (KBS2, 2004) *Sweetheart (SBS, 2003) *Like a Flowing River (SBS, 2002) *Rustic Period (SBS, 2002) *Miss Mermaid (MBC, 2002) *Picnic (MBC, 2001) *Fox and Cotton Candy (MBC, 2001) *Legend (SBS, 2001) *Law of Marriage (MBC, 2001) *Mothers and Sisters (MBC, 2000) *Virtue (SBS, 2000) *Should My Tears Show (MBC, 1999) *People's House (KBS1, 1999) *I Hate You, But It's Fine (미우나 고우나) (SBS, 1998) *Love and Success (MBC, 1998) *I Love You, I Love You (SBS, 1998) *Reason I Live For (내가 사는 이유) (MBC, 1997) *Im Kkeok Jung (SBS, 1996) *Mom's Flag (엄마의 깃발) (SBS, 1996) *Men of the Bath House (KBS2, 1995) *Korea Gate (SBS, 1995) *Sons and Daughters (MBC, 1992) *Husband's Woman (남편의 여자) (KBS2, 1992) *Kingdom of Anger (분노의 왕국) (MBC, 1992) *Beyond the Mountains (산너머 저쪽) (MBC, 1991) *Daewongun (MBC, 1990) *The House with a Deep Yard (마당 깊은 집) (MBC, 1990) *2nd Republic (제2공화국) (MBC, 1989) *Pa Mun (MBC, 1989) *Fetters of Love (사랑의 굴레) (KBS2, 1989) *Queen Inhyeon (MBC, 1988) *Temptation (유혹) (MBC, 1987) *The Ume Tree in the Midst of the Snow (MBC, 1984) *Sae Ah (새아씨) (MBC, 1981) *Lifetime in the Country (MBC, 1980) Movies *Sunny (2011) *Grand Prix (2010) *Good Morning, President (2009) *Family Ties (2006) *Long and Winding Road (2005) *My Mother, the Mermaid (2004) *Thomas Ahn Jung Geun (2004) *Saving My Hubby (2002) *Plum Blossom (2000) *The Woman Who Won't Divorce (1992) *Things That Sadden My Wife (1991) *Madame Freedom 1990 (1990) *The Heat of the Green Season (1987) *Jealousy (1983) *Two Women (1980) *The Hidden Hero (1980) *The Woman Who Leaves Work in the Morning (1979) Recognitions *'2015 KBS Drama Awards:' Grand Prize (All About My Mom) *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:' Special Award, Drama Special - Actress (One Warm Word) *'2011 KBS Human Awards:' Love and Sharing Award *'2007 Order of Cultural Merit:' Jeweled Crown (Okgwan) (4th Class) *'2006 47th Thessaloniki Film Festival:' Best Actress (Family Ties) *'2005 28th Golden Cinematography Awards:' Most Popular Actress (Mom's Way) *'2004 MBC Drama Awards:' Grand Prize Han River Ballad *'2004 KBS Drama Awards:' Grand Prize (More Beautiful Than a Flower) *'2004 3rd Korean Film Awards:' Best Supporting Actress (My Mother, the Mermaid) *'2004 14th Korea Catholic Mass Communication Awards:' Grand Prize (More Beautiful Than a Flower) *'2004 12th Chunsa Film Art Awards:' Best Supporting Actress (My Mother, the Mermaid) *'2004 5th Busan Film Critics Awards:' Best Supporting Actress (My Mother, the Mermaid) *'2004 31st Korea Broadcasting Awards:' Best Actress in TV (More Beautiful Than a Flower) *'2003 SBS Drama Awards:' Excellence Award, Drama Short - Actress (Acorn Jelly) *'2001 MBC Drama Awards:' Special Acting Award *'2000 SBS Drama Awards:' Grand Prize (Virtue) *'2000 SBS Drama Awards:' Big Star Award (Virtue) *'1998 MBC Proud Korean Awards:' Best Actress in TV *'1997 Jeju Island Culture Award:' Arts category *'1996 Korean Writers' Association Awards:' Entertainment/Broadcasting category *'1993 29th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Grand Prize in TV (My Husband's Woman) *'1991 Korea Broadcasting Awards:' Excellence Award in a TV Drama (The Dancing Gayatkko) *'1991 4th Korean PD Awards:' Best Actress in TV (The Dancing Gayatkko) *'1991 27th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Best Actress in TV (The Dancing Gayatkko) *'1990 MBC Drama Awards:' Grand Prize (The Dancing Gayatkko, The House with a Deep Yard) *'1990 26th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Best Actress in TV (Fetters of Love) *'1989 KBS Drama Awards:' Grand Prize (Fetters of Love) *'1989 25th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Popularity Award *'1986 MBC TV:' Top Excellence Award - Actress *'1985 21st Baeksang Arts Awards:' Popularity Award in TV (The Ume Tree in the Midst of the Snow) *'1985 12th Korea Broadcasting Awards:' Excellence Award in TV (Country Diaries) *'1984 MBC Drama Awards:' Excellence Award, Actress *'1982 22nd Grand Bell Awards:' Best Supporting Actress (Jealousy) *'1982 28th Asia Pacific Film Festival:' Best Supporting Actress (Jealousy) *'1980 MBC Drama Awards:' Best Supporting Actress in TV *'1977 13th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Best New Actress in TV (Purity) *'1975 MBC TV:' Best New Actress in TV (Tide) Trivia *'Education:' **Jeju National University - honorary Doctor of Literature (2010) **Jeju Girls' High School **Jeju Girls' Middle School **Jejunam Elementary School External Links *Official site *Profile (daum) *Profile (naver) *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KActress